Come Home
by Random Dice
Summary: When there were nods all around the room, she continued. "Puck and I joined the army." She stopped, waiting for the explosion that was sure to happen. Army!Santana Two-shot. Brittana, Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Come Home  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When there were nods all around the room, she continued. "Puck and I joined the army." She stopped, waiting for the explosion that was sure to happen. Army!Santana Two-shot. Brittana, Faberry.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I always wanted to write this, but never got around to it, well, here it is. Enjoy. P.S. if anyone wants to draw some scenes in this, I would love that because it'd be so cool, my deviantart account is on my fanfiction profile page.  
><em><span>Also, I know nothing about the Army, I'm just kinda going off Google and what my family knows about the military. But they don't really explain things well to me, so…Sorry about all inaccurate information…<span>_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own this, I swear!

Brittany Susan Lopez stood in front of a hotel mirror, gently smoothing out the invisible creases in her pale blue dress. She was back in Lima, Ohio. Not for long, just a week or two to go to her high school reunion. She was meeting back up with everyone, it was going to be great.

Sure, she talked to all her friends from Glee, but she hadn't seen them in a long time, some of them, like Artie and Lauren, since graduation. She was excited to meet their families, Mike and Tina's kid for instance, and she was overjoyed to have them meet her son, and to have her son meet her old high school friends.

The small smile that crept up her face fell at the thought of her six year old son who was taking a bath in the bathroom. He reminded her of his other mother, his Mami. She was gone, not forever, just at the moment, for the past year. The boy, Javan Klaas Lopez, was the spitting image of his Mami. Had dark hair with darker eyes and tan skin that would be forever sun-kissed. The only thing he didn't have from his Mami, was his personality. He had the heart of a saint; he couldn't bare to hurt anyone or anything.

But when Brittany saw him, she knew she was missing _her_. She couldn't look at him and not think of her wife. Her wife who was over seas protecting them with everything she had. Brittany looked down at her wedding ring and thought of when everyone found out Santana had joined the military.

_When Santana and Puck came to Glee the last day of their senior year with an announcement, no one knew what to think. The two teens were dangerous, sex-driven, and prone to making everyone around them cry. They waited, just by the glossy black piano, for everyone to come into the room and sit down. The two were silent, not talking to others or each other._

_Once all the students were in the room, they took a step forward to indicate that they were about to talk._

_Mr. Shue clapped his hands, leaning forward and laughing. "Wow, guys, we made it all the way to senior year! Before we celebrate though, Puck and Santana would like to tell us all something." He nodded to the aforementioned teens and they nodded back._

"_So, everyone's been talking about college and stuff," Puck started. "and we know you guys are all gunna be pissed when you find out we didn't tell you, but just listen, we have good reasons."_

_Santana picked up and said, "Yeah, so no giving us shit-"_

"_Santana." Mr. Shue said warningly. She waved him off._

"_Like I was saying, no shit until we've explained. Got it?" When there were nods all around the room, she continued. "Puck and I joined the army." She stopped, waiting for the explosion that was sure to happen._

_The room was dead silent before her words sunk in. Chaos ensued._

"_What? Are you kidding?" Artie asked._

"_Camouflage is not going to go well with your complexions." Kurt commented._

"_Do you want to die?" Lauren demanded._

"_Whose idea was this?" Quinn barked._

"_Dudes." Sam and Finn said._

"_How could you not tell us?" Brittany's soft voice broke through the insanity._

_Puck and Santana looked at each other guiltily. They knew what they were doing, and they knew they were doing this for the right reasons; they just had to convince the others of this, which would prove to be most difficult._

"_We have to do this-"_

"_No you don't, you could do to college!" Rachel insisted._

"_With what money?" Santana asked. "Both our families are flat broke, no way to afford college."_

"_A scholarship-"_

"_Seriously?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "Let's face it, San and I did jack shit the last four years. We did just enough to skim by, enough to graduate."_

"_We didn't tell you because, well, we didn't want you all to talk us out of it. We knew you'd try, you're trying right now, but we have our papers, we know when we're leaving for boot camp, we know we're probably going to be deployed soon after, all we want from you guys is support."_

And support they got.

No one really understood, but they tried the best they could be there for the two teens going to fight in some war. They all worried that one day they'd get a call saying that one or both of them had died, but they kept it to them selves.

Graduation came and went and the Glee club was at the airport a week after, seeing Santana and Puck off to boot camp. His Mom and sister were there and hugged him, and then her because her parents didn't approve of her joining the military and kicked her out. Just as they were about to board, Brittany pulled her to the side.

"_San."_

"_Britt-Britt." Santana was silent, eying her once best friend, before opening her arms. The blonde immediately dove into her comforting embrace. Her grip hurt the brunette, but Santana wouldn't tell her. She tucked Brittany's head into her neck and rubbed her back comfortingly, waiting for her to speak._

"_I'm going to miss you." She whimpered. "What am I going to do?"_

"_Go to New York. Go to Julliard, you were accepted for your dancing, remember?" She gently reminded the blonde girl._

"_Who's going to help me? I only passed high school because of you." She cried._

"_I talked to Berry already. She's going to help you, she and Quinn are going to room with you." Brittany pulled away slightly, her eyes widening._

"_Really?" Santana nodded. "I thought we weren't friends anymore." The Latina let out a sigh._

"_I never wanted to stop being friends. But even if we aren't, I'll always look out for you, I pinky promised." Tears leaked out of Brittany's eyes and she held Santana closer._

"_I'm sorry, San! I didn't mean it! I wanna be friends again, can we be friends again?"_

"_Of course Brittany. I have to go now. Berry, Fabray!" She called and they made their way over to them. "Take care of her. I'm willing to fly back and kick both of your asses."_

"_We got it Lopez, calm down and get on the plane." Quinn hugged her long time friend. "Be safe."_

_Rachel stood awkwardly to the side, shifting from side to side and wringing her hands together. Santana rolled her eyes. "Get in here Berry." Rachel giggled a little and wrapped her arms around her new found friend._

"_Write or call or whatever you can do from basic training." _

"_Lopez! Let's go!" Puck yelled over to their small group._

"_Yeah, yeah! Shut it Puckerman!" She turned back to her friends._

"_I gotta…you know…go." All nodded, but Brittany grabbed Santana's face and brought their lips together. Santana was shocked, her hands flying to the side as to not touch her. She slowly relaxed, touching the blonde's cheeks to deepen the kiss. The taller girl broke away, panting softly._

"_Just so you know what you get to come home to." Santana swallowed and stepped back, a smile caught her face and she walked away, glancing back to give a small wave to her friends and Brittany. The only thought going through her head at that moment: Thank god they pulled back 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'._

She was gone for six months. A whole six months. Brittany moved to New York with Quinn, who was accepted to NYC, and Rachel, who was also going to Julliard. Santana and Puck couldn't contact them much, but they tried. It was a few phone calls every couple Sunday's, telling them how training was going, it was enough for them.

They got news back that they finished training and were coming home. They decided that they'd go to New York, to meet up with their friends. Ironically enough, they didn't tell said friends they were coming.

_Brittany yawned and rolled over on her twin bed. She stretched and sat up. Rubbing her eye, she looked over on the queen sized bed to see Quinn and Rachel sleeping soundly. Brittany picked up her pillow and chucked it at them. Quinn jumped up while Rachel blinked sluggishly._

"_What was that?" Quinn asked Brittany, scratching the back of her head._

"_It's Sunday. I distinctly remember you telling me that you'd make me blueberry pancakes for not putting a sock on the door." Quinn sighed and flopped backwards, careful to avoid her girlfriend. "Do I have to throw something else?"_

"_No, no, I'll be up in a minute." Brittany bounced off her bed and walked to the door._

"_Good, hurry up." She laughed as walked down the small hallway and entered the living room. Her laughter stopped as she saw two soldiers sitting on her couch. Once they saw her, they got to their feet._

_Puck and Santana wore their graduation uniforms. A forest green coat over a white button up shirt, the coat had big gold buttons holding it together. Some pins were attached to the coat. Little green hats were atop their heads. Even with the hats on, she could see Puck's mowhawk gone and Santana's hair was in a braid and a tight bun._

_Brittany screamed, loud._

_Her roommates came running out of the one room in the apartment to see Brittany launch her self at Santana who caught her with ease. Brittany's legs wrapped around her waist and she kissed her face all over, knocking her hat off. Santana held her up and kissed back just as feverously._

"_Santana…Don't…Ever…Leave…Like…That…Again!" She demanded in between kisses._

"_I'll…try….not…to baby… I'll try…not to." She managed to get in. Puck hugged Rachel and Quinn so his lesbro could get her girl. Brittany eventually was content to rest her forehead on Santana's._

"_Hey." Santana whispered._

"_Hey." Brittany giggled._

It was great. Puck and Santana were _home_.

Santana took Brittany on a few dates. Made fun of Quinn and Rachel on a constant basis, but it was more playful and teasing then back in high school.

Santana and Puck were still Santana and Puck. They were still goofballs that loved to make sexual innuendos, still loved to play video games, still loved to wrestle. But there was something different about them. They were always up at five. Before, you were lucky if they were up by ten. They had weird routines that they both followed.

The three roommates assumed their two soldier friends picked it up from training. They were willing to let it slide as it didn't affect them. All in all, they were nearly the same as in high school.

And then, one day, they remembered why they were slightly different.

_It was a normal day in January._

_A cool breeze blew in from the window, snow could be seen from below, kids laughed from a park across the street, drivers honked angrily, but something was off._

_Brittany could tell as she, Quinn, and Rachel came back from the grocery store. It was something she felt deep within her stomach. And she told her friends so._

"_I feel it too." Rachel commented. Quinn looked at her, something akin to hurt on her features._

"_Why didn't you say something?"_

"_I thought I was just being silly. Nothing has happened yet, so maybe it's nothing." She shrugged and walked down their hall and into their apartment. There the air was thick and tense. Puck and Santana sat on the couch, letters in both of their hands._

"_San…?" Brittany asked, stepping forward. "What's wrong?" She asked again, seeing the identical looks on their tan faces._

"_B…" And that one letter said it all._

"_No." She backed up. Santana stood and took a step._

"_Brittany-"_

"_No!" The blonde ran to her room and slammed the door. Santana sighed and followed her. Quinn and Rachel turned to Puck once Santana got through the door._

"_What-?" Rachel started, but Puck cut her off._

"_We got letters." He said, his eyes dark. "We're being deployed tomorrow morning."_

Brittany refused to look at her, to talk to her, to let her touch her. Santana didn't stop trying, to her credit. The next morning, dressed in their camouflage and their backpacks on their backs, they stood in the airport line for baggage with their three friends and other army people with their family.

"_Guess this is it." Puck said, hugging all three girls. Santana hugged Rachel and Quinn, before stopping at Brittany._

"_Can I at least have a hug?" She asked softly, holding her arms out. Brittany crossed hers and stepped back, away from the Latina._

"_Oh." She dropped her arms and smiled weakly. "Bye then."_

"_Be safe." Quinn said again, as she did before, and as she always would whenever they were deployed. _

"_Of course." The two soldiers walked away._

"_Why won't you talk to her? Or at least give her a hug good-bye?" Quinn asked, holding her girlfriend's hand._

"_It'll hurt too much because she's leaving."_

"_It'll hurt more if she never comes back and your last action was one of rejection." The Jewish diva told her softly._

And she was right.

Everyday Brittany felt more and more guilty about not hugging her friend (girlfriend?). Santana and Puck still wrote when they could, telling them it was bad, really bad, but they were holding their own. They told them when they were coming home, in January, a year after they left.

It was two weeks before they were scheduled to come back. Just two weeks.

_Brittany was just getting out of class when Rachel rushed up to her, completely out of breath and panting to get some air into her lungs. Brittany pat her back. "Are you okay?"_

"_You mean…you didn't hear? Ms. Puckerman didn't…call you?" The smaller girl panted. At the mention of Puck's Mom, Brittany became confused._

"_Why would she call me?"_

"_Noah and Santana, they were hurt. I don't know how." She quickly said when Brittany's mouth opened. "Ms. Puckerman is Santana and Noah's emergency contact. When they were hurt, she was called for both of them."_

"_Where are they? Do you know? Does she know?" They started to walk fast to the exit of the school._

"_They're another country's hospital. I'm not sure which one, she didn't ask. As soon as they're well enough, Noah and Santana are going to be flown back to the States."_

They waited five weeks.

Five agonizing weeks. They couldn't get any news on their friends, none what so ever. They took time off school, but had to go back after the first week. Everyday they would call Puck's Mom, Mary, to find out she knew nothing. So it was no surprise they were completely excited when they got news that Puck and Santana were being transferred to _Keller Army Community Hospital_ in West Point, New York, only an hour and ten minutes away from where Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel were living.

They promised Mary that they'd go there and sit with them until she got there and give her updates on both of her 'children', as she now referred to Santana as. When the girls entered their room, thankfully they got roomed together and they finally got a good look at how bad the injuries were.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Come Home  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When there were nods all around the room, she continued. "Puck and I joined the army." She stopped, waiting for the explosion that was sure to happen. Army!Santana Two-shot. Brittana, Faberry.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I always wanted to write this, but never got around to it, well, here it is. Enjoy. P.S. if anyone wants to draw some scenes in this, I would love that because it'd be so cool, my deviantart account is on my fanfiction profile page.  
><em><span>Also, I know nothing about the Army, I'm just kinda going off Google and what my family knows about the military. But they don't really explain things well to me, so…Sorry about all inaccurate information…<span>_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own this, I swear!

_Rhythmic beeping could be heard as they walked into the room. It was smooth and steady; a heart beat in all working order, nothing to worry about. They could also hear Santana and Puck arguing_

"_Just one."_

"_No."_

"_Please?" Puck pleaded and from his voice they could tell he was pouting._

"_No." Her tone was firm and absolute._

"_What if I just-" There was a clicking sound, something like a camera shutter and Santana yelled at him._

"_If you even send that, so help me Puckerman, you'll wish you were back there!"_

_The trio decided this was a good time to walk in, to stop them from causing any further damage. Both occupants of the room stopped and turned to look at who moved the curtain hiding the door from their sight._

_Puck was in his bed, his foot up in a cast up to his knee, his right arm was wrapped in tight white bandages, he had cuts and bruises all over him, as did Santana. She had her left arm in a sling and the girls could see a long cut that was stitched up going from the middle of her left temple to her left jaw line, something that would surly scar._

"_Britt…" Santana whispered. Brittany noticed the Latina's hair was cut short. Short like Quinn back in high school. _

"_What happened to your hair?" Quinn asked, knowing how much the other girl loved her hair. Santana brought up her right, IV covered hand and ran her hand from the base of her hair to the short, abrupt ends._

"_In the explosion, it was singed." She grimaced._

_Rachel stepped up and was the first to hug Santana. "It looks wonderful." She moved on to Puck to hug him as well. Quinn did the same, but Brittany stayed where she was._

"_Explosion? I thought you were going to stay safe?" Quinn joked, poking Santana in the ribs. She winced and flinched away. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't even think-"_

"_It's fine," The Latina breathed._

"_What happened anyway?" Rachel asked, trying to get some information on what happened to her two friends. Santana glanced at the dancer in the room before looking back at Rachel._

"_We were in our humvee and it hit a well placed landmine." Santana recounted._

"_Was everyone okay?" Quinn asked, concerned. Santana shrugged, looking down._

"_San and I were the only ones to survive." Puck filled in. "We were sitting in the back and flew out the back of the humvee."_

"_What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked. "Medical wise." She clarified_

"_Um," Puck looked around, gazing at his body, trying to remember. "Broken leg, seven broken ribs, two on the left, five on the right, burns on my chest, severe cuts on my right arm, slight concussion, I think that's it." He poked a bruise on his cheek. "And cuts and bruises." He added._

_The girls turned to Santana to get her list as well. "Dislocated my left shoulder and fractured my left wrist, several bruised ribs, four broken, all on the left side, burns on my right side, cut on my face from shrapnel, and my hair is gone." She pouted, grabbing her short locks again. Quinn, Rachel, and Puck started to laugh, but stopped at Brittany finally speaking._

"_That's what you're worried about? Your hair?" She shouted at Santana, her fists clenched at her sides. "I had no idea what happened to you, no idea how bad your injuries were, and you tell us you were the only two to survive and you are worried about your _hair_?" Brittany had tears streaming down her face as she screamed at her soldier._

"_Britt-"_

"_No, you don't get to 'Britt' me, I was worried-" Santana cut her off._

"_Yeah? So was I. Puck and I only just got to see each other when we were being transferred here. I had no idea if he was okay. And then I get here, not knowing if you're going to come because you would barely speak to me when I left and never returned my letters or talked to me when I called." She spoke coolly, her voice never wavering._

"_I was scared." Brittany whispered, stepping forward. "Scared that I would lose you, scared that you'd leave me behind and I didn't want to let you get any closer, incase you died out there." When Brittany was within reaching distance, Santana grabbed her with her right, working hand and pulled her closer._

"_Marry me." The room was silent, shocked with her words._

"_What?" Brittany stammered. Santana laced their fingers together._

"_Marry me. That way you'll know I'll always come back. I'll be forever tied to you. I wouldn't leave you forever, I will always come back, no matter what." She told her best friend, her voice soft and raspy like it usually was._

"_I…I…" Brittany couldn't formulate words. Santana kissed her knuckles._

"_You don't have to give me an answer now, just think about it."_

"_I don't want you to marry me to convince me that you won't die; I want you to marry me because you love me." The tall blonde told her. The look on Santana's face would have been laughable had it been with someone else and not during this conversation._

"_You think I don't love you?" She questioned. "Brittany, I love you more than my own life. As long as I live, even when I die, I will love you."_

"_Yeah?" Brittany sniffled. She knew the woman in the bed loved her, though she rarely said it, it just made it sweeter when she did say it. And after that… "Right now. Yes, let's get married right now."_

"_Right now?"_

"_Right now."_

"_I know a guy," Rachel spoke up, her phone in hand. "I can get him here to get papers signed. If you want…?" Santana continued to stare at Brittany before nodding to Rachel._

"_Get him here Barry."_

And they got married.

Mary squealed and hugged Brittany, welcoming her to the family when she got there. The news spread like wild fire, all former Gleeks texting Brittany with well wishes, even a text from Artie. Puck and Santana were in the hospital for a few more weeks and when they were released, Santana and Brittany took a week to celebrate being Wife and Wife.

It was an easy transition, surprisingly.

When they were all healed, the President invited the two soldiers and their family for them to receive a Purple Heart for being wounded by the landmine. Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez took them with the greatest respect and blushed at the applause they received. With the lines of 'We're just doing our jobs.', they left, going home and letting Rachel frame their medals.

Eventually they had to go back and Brittany, while still not liking it, kissed her wife full on the mouth to show her she was still going to be waiting.

"_I'll miss you Sanny." Brittany whispered like the first time._

"_I'll call, write, video chat, whenever I can, I promise." She kissed Brittany's lips and then her forehead tenderly. She pulled away._

"_Bye Britt-Britt."_

"_Be safe." Quinn called to them. Santana and Puck laughed and started walking backwards. _

"_Are you always going to say that when we leave?" Puck asked her, while Santana raised her eye brow in agreement, her facial scar moving slightly up as well._

"_Everytime." They rolled their eyes and turned to leave._

"_I love you Santana!" Brittany called, not caring about the few looks of disgust that shot her way. The Latina stopped and turned. Puck stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back also._

"_I love you more Brittany Lopez, and don't you forget it." She smirked and the two were gone._

She came home a year later, Puck too. On time and no life threatening injuries. This went on for a few more years and they all turned twenty six. Santana casually brought up having a baby with Brittany.

"_We're getting old." Santana commented, doing the dishes, while Brittany put left-overs away in their fridge of their house that they bought two years ago._

"_We're getting comfortable." Brittany corrected her, moving stuff around in the fridge to fit in the tupperware container that held mash potatoes._

"_Maybe we should have a kid." When silence met her, Santana turned around to see Brittany staring at her, mouth agape. "What?"_

"_You want kids? But all growing up, you told me that you didn't want kids." The Latina shrugged._

"_Yeah, but when I was younger, I also told you I wanted to be a dragon when I was older. Things change, people change." She turned off the water and dried her hands. She crossed her arms and leaned against counter, waiting for her wife to answer._

"_How long?" Brittany asked, shutting the fridge and putting the mash potatoes on the counter._

"_How long what?"_

"_Have you wanted kids?"_

"_Oh…Since you agreed to marry me." Brittany crossed the room and crushed her lips against Santana's. Clothes came off fast and later they rested on the kitchen floor, using the sweat jacket Santana was wearing as a pillow. _

_The air was heavy with the smell of sex and both women were breathing heavily. Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest, subconsciously drawing patterns on her abs. Brittany closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of her wife's touch._

"_Yes." Santana stopped and Brittany groaned at the lack of simulation._

"_Yes to…having a kid?" _

"_Yes." They made love on that kitchen floor, not moving until that morning, only to go to the bedroom and continued to make love all day long._

Brittany was the one to get pregnant, but she insisted on using Santana's egg, as to have a piece of Santana close when she was over seas. Santana was, luckily enough, home for the birth. They named him Javan Klaas Lopez. Javan, pronounced Jay-van, was Latin for _Angel of Greece_ and was Santana's favorite. Klaas was Dutch for _Victory of the People_.

He was everything close to perfect and Santana had no shame to say she cried when he was born and she cried every time she was deployed.

Santana Lopez was deployed when Brittany Lopez received the letter in their New York home that McKinley High School was having a reunion. She packed for her and Javan and they flew to Lima, Ohio, the home town of the Gleeks went straight to Puck's Mom, Javan's paternal Grandmother, before finding a hotel to set them up.

"Mommie?" Brittany shook her head and turned to find her six year old wrapped awkwardly in a huge towel to dry him self.

"C'mere, let's get you ready." He moved over to the bed, where his Mommie laid out his clothes.

"I'm gunna meet your friends?" He asked, letting Brittany take hold of the towel to help rub the left over water spots.

"Yes, the ones I was in Glee with." She told him.

"Is Uncle Puck gunna be there?" He took the Spiderman underwear she gave him and put on.

"Yes. So are Aunts Quinn and Rachel." She helped him into nice dress pants.

"Do I gets to meet Mercedes and Kurt? The ones Mami talks to?" He held out his arms and she slid the short sleeve, red button down shirt on him.

"It's get, not gets, and yes, you will finally meet them." She sat him on the bed to put his shoes and socks on.

"Mami says gets. What about Frankenteen?" Javan squished his face at the mention of his Mami, Aunt Quinn, and Aunt Rachel's less than favorite person.

"His name is Finn and yes, we will meet him too. Everyone from Glee club, come on, let's go." She pat his head and grabbed her hand purse, checked to see if her key card was in it and grabbed her rental car keys and mother and son left.

The school looked exactly the same, so the blonde knew where everything was. She stepping into the gym and it looked like it did during their prom. Except everyone was older now. Twelve years older. She took survey of the room and when she saw someone she knew, she walked forward, tugging a little on her son's hand to get him moving.

"Mind if I join in?" Brittany asked. Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, and Kurt turned around and stared at her.

"Brittany?" Lauren asked, looking sort of surprised. The blonde smiled and did a half wave.

"It's me." All of them squealed, except Lauren, and group hugged her. Mercedes pulled away first.

"Where's Satan?" She looked around, trying to find her.

"Deployed." She said simply.

Lauren's face showed her confusion. "Deployed?"

"You don't know?" Brittany asked.

"Mami is in the army." Javan spoke up. Four sets of eyes landed on him.

"Is this him?" Tina asked, crouching down.

"Yes," Brittany stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "This is Javan Klaas Lopez, mine and Santana's son."

Tina held out her hand. "I'm Tina Chang." He looked at his Mom, who gave a nod, then gripped her hand.

"Javan."

"That's a great handshake there, Javan." Tina commented.

"Mami taught me." He said proudly. Tina laughed lightly with a smile on her face.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." The man did as Tina did and stuck out his hand. Javan took it and did the same with Mercedes.

"Mercedes Jones-Evans."

"Oh, 'Cedes, I heard about you and Sam, how are you taking it?" Brittany asked, squeezing her friend's arm comfortingly.

"We've been separated for a long time now; divorce is just the next step." The black diva commented, blinking back tears that contradicted her tone and previous statement. "Let's move on to a different topic. When does Santana come home?" Brittany sighed.

"I don't know, and neither does she." Javan pat his Mom's hand. "I mean, she's been gone a year now. She missed all of Javan's kindergarten year, I just…want her home."

"Javan!" Puck came running, picked Javan up and tossed him in the air, catching him with ease.

"Uncle Puck!" The boy cried joyously. He didn't know that Puck was his biological father, but that didn't stop the boys from bonding closely.

"Puckerman." Lauren said civilly. Puck glanced at her.

"Zizes." She broke up with him the moment that Glee ended the day he announced he was joining the Army, claiming that she couldn't be scared every time he went to work. He understood that, doesn't mean he liked it.

"This is awkward." Kurt said flatly. Mercedes laughed and Tina nodded in agreement.

The rest of the evening went well; Javan met everyone from Glee and even Mr. Shue and he, much like his Mom, made friends with them all, except for Finn, who he immediately disliked. He was currently playing with Travis, Mercedes and Sam's seven year old son, and Mike and Tina's twins, five years old, Katie and Nick.

Brittany sat at the Glee table and talked with everyone she missed so much. Puck introduced his new girlfriend, a woman named Kourtney; he met her in Seattle, where he lives now. She found out Artie, Lauren, and Finn were still single and Finn never left Lima. Kurt told everyone how Blaine would be there if he wasn't on tour in France. Quinn and Rachel, who she saw almost everyday, announced that they, Rachel, was pregnant.

Brittany also ran into Sue, who was, surprisingly, mellow. She said her pleasantries, well Sue-like pleasantries. She found out Emma Pillsbury moved from Ohio nine years ago, to Connecticut. Dave Karofsky came up to her, asking where Santana was, then telling him to tell her to tell Santana how he finally came out and he owed it to her.

Finally sitting down by herself for a second was nice. She talked to a lot of people in the past two hours and needed time to regroup. Just then, Mr. Shue came on stage with a mic and waited until the crowd was silent.

"Hey guys, I know you want to get back to talking and catching up, but I want to bring up one of my former students, Brittany Lopez." The crowd started clapping as she blushed, and made her way up to the stage, a little confused. Now that she really looked, Puck stood up there too, right next to their old teacher. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi Mr. Shue, what's going on?" She looked at Puck, who only shrugged.

"I'm here to talk about two special people, but since Santana can't be here, I thought we'd talk to you Brittany, you and Santana are married."

"Oh, okay." Brittany smiled. Mr. Shue turned to the mic.

"If you didn't know, Santana Lopez couldn't be here because she's deployed right now. She's fighting and has been along side Noah Puckerman since they were eighteen, twelve years ago. They have been awarded the Purple Heart for being injured by a landmine years ago.

"Santana now is married to Brittany and has a little six year old boy named Javan, come up here too, right now." Javan let go of Quinn's hand and run up to the stage to stand next to his Mom. He took her hand in his little one. "This boy is her son." Mr. Shue said.

"Hi." Javan said quietly, waving to the adults.

"Brittany, how long has Santana been gone?"

"Eleven months and three days."

"And when does she come back?"

"We don't know."

"Do you miss her?"

"I can't even put it into words to describe me wanting her here right now." Brittany sniffled. Javan hugged his Mom's waist. "She's missed everything this year. Javan's kindergarten year, his new friends, his projects, his artwork, the only thing she hasn't missed is his birthday, but she doesn't know when she's coming back, so that isn't likely." She sighed. Mr. Shue bent down to Javan's level.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said again to the teacher.

"Is your birthday coming up?"

"Yes."

"What do you want for your birthday? A toy?"

"No."

"A bike?"

"No."

"Action figures?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"My Mami." He said honestly.

The women in the crowd teared up.

"That's all?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes, I miss her. I want her to come home."

"Well, she sent a video, for you and your Mom, do you want to watch it?"

"Can we Mommie? Can we?" Brittany gaped at the words and nodded wordlessly.

"Roll the tape." The lights darkened and on the wall behind him a video started to play.

"_Is it on?" Santana asked, looking to someone behind the camera. It shook a little._

"_Yes, just hurry up Lopez." A gruff voice said from behind the camera. Santana was dressed in army pants and a white shirt tucked into the pants. In the background, you could see other military personnel, and dirt, and humvees, and tents._

"_Hey Britt-Britt, hey Javan. I know you're at the reunion, so hey everyone else too." She waved with a grin on her face. Some people waved back with laughs. "Hi Britt, I miss you, and I love you. I'm sorry about not being there for our anniversary, and your birthday, and Duck Day, I think about you and Javan everyday though, does that make up for it?_

"_Now, my main man, my Javan, my Mijo. I know you want me home, and I want to be home too kid, but I'm trying my best. I know you started school and I'm sorry I haven't been there. I really am. I'm going to be there from now on, I promise. I love you Javan, I always will. I'll be home soon Mijo._

"_I love you both and I hope to see you soon!" Santana blew a kiss to them and the camera shut off._

Brittany was silently crying, and Javan was wiping his eyes to make sure they were clear of tears. Puck rubbed both their backs. Mr. Shue cleared his throat and the Lopez's looked at him.

"How're you feeling?" He asked softly.

She rubbed her eyes and put her hand on Javan's head. "Happy, I haven't seen her in a long time. Their webcam broke a few months ago and seeing her makes everything okay, it shows that she's really okay like she says she is." Everyone started to clap suddenly and hoot and holler. Puck backed away from the Lopez's and they looked at him weird, wondering what he was doing.

Warm arms wrapped around Brittany from behind and instantly, she knew who it was. Brittany spun around and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her wife. "Santana!" Brittany looped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her in tight.

"Mami!" Javan screams and scaled her body to do the same thing his Mom was doing. Brittany was crying into her neck and Javan soon followed. She held them close, murmuring comforting nothings into their ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I welcome home from over seas, Sergeant Santana Lopez, here to be with her family!" Mr. Shue yelled, clapping as well. People started standing and clapping, yelling louder. Brittany pulled away, laughing, wiping her eyes to rid them of tears.

She didn't move far from her wife, her body was still touching every part of her that she could. Javan wouldn't let go, so Santana adjusted him to make both of them more comfortable. Santana stood there in her Sergeant Woman's Uniform, a pant suit of Army green with her hair out, kept manageably short since the explosion.

Her face still had the scar down the side of it, it never really went away. It was a few shades lighter than the rest of her skin tone, which made it stand out on her face. It never really bothered them. _'Scars are sexy' Santana shrugged whenever asked about it._

"Hi Baby." Santana whispered with a smile on her face.

"How are you home?" Brittany closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her wife's.

"Honorable discharge." The blonde raised her head and opened her eyes, holding hope, but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"What?"

"I'm free. No more. No more deployment. No more missing important things. Now I'm home Baby, I'm home for good." Brittany surged forward and caught Santana's lips with her own. Santana's right hand ran up Brittany's back and went to her neck to hold her there.

After a moment they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Mami?" Santana turned her head to look at her son. He had grown so much since she had last seen him.

"Yeah, Mijo?"

"Are you home now?"

"Yeah Mijo, I'm home from now on."

"Then I got my birthday present!"

_The End_


End file.
